Fictober 2018 Motín Fanficker
by AmiMaMona
Summary: Drabbles del Fictober 2018 de Motín Ficker. Aunque lo puse en la categoría de Haikyuu, es multifandom.
1. Día 1: Delirio (Haikyuu)

La primera vez que Hinata habló sobre su sueño de triunfar en el voley recibió sonrisas forzadas por respuesta. Sí, él sabía que era pequeño, pero también se conocía bien, y sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser.

Quienes lo molestaban en la escuela dijeron «absurdo», en voz muy alta, para que todos escucharan y a él le quedara bien claro. Hinata decidió, en medio de las risas de los demás y con las manos solidarias de sus amigos en los hombros, que les mostraría ¡les mostraría a todos!

Ahora, luego de haber cerrado muchas bocas, lo que le parecía un delirio era lo atractivo que Kageyama le parecía.


	2. Día 2: Manos (Koisuru Boukun)

Aunque Souichi se quejara de que Morinaga lo tocase, tenía que admitir (muy, muy en secreto, dentro de sí) que sus manos eran agradables. Eran suaves, siempre gentiles y muy cálidas aun en invierno. Cuando se metían bajo su ropa y entraban en contacto con su piel, nunca le sobresaltaba la temperatura, pues siempre era perfecta.

Tal vez sus manos eran algo de lo que Souichi no podía quejarse con odio profundo. Entrarían, entonces, en la lista de cosas sobre Morinaga que no podía despreciar (desgraciadamente). Y esta se estaba haciendo bastante más larga de lo que imaginó en principio.


	3. Día 3: Descendiente (Haikyuu)

**_Este drabble está ambientado en el universo del doujinshi "The Interval of Quest" de Miya Taira._**

Kenma había regañado a Kuroo cuando este habló sobre usar magia prohibida para hacer que Shoyo concibiera. En ese momento estaba muy seguro: el Rey Demonio había sido derrotado y sus secuaces huían débiles de su mandato.

Ahora, sin embargo, creía que se había apresurado. Descubrieron que el Rey Demonio estaba oculto en algún lugar, acechando, posiblemente, esperando el momento para regresar.

Preferiría que la idea no estuviera tan presente en su mente como en realidad estaba. Shoyo y Kageyama vivían vidas pacíficas en un pueblo cercano. Sólo… sólo iría y se los comentaría, nada más.

Un descendiente. Empezaba a pensárselo.


	4. Día 4: Calidez (Haikyuu)

Hacía mucho frío y Hinata no traía guantes; aun así, sus manos estaban sudando. Llevó la vista de sus pies a ellas, entonces. Pensó que entre las manos de Kageyama, las suyas se veían muy pequeñas. No supo si fue por eso pero se sintió arder hasta la punta de las orejas.

Podía nevar en cualquier momento, y Hinata consideraba seriamente quitarse el abrigo para aligerar el calor que sentía. Sin embargo, su estado de olla a presión pasó a una agradable calidez cuando Kageyama tiró de sus manos y, agachándose un poco, lo besó ligero.

—¿Lo entiendes?

«Sí a todo» pensó.


	5. Día 5: Crucifijo

Con la mirada puesta en el crucifijo de plata sobre la pared, Deku intentaba concentrase pero no sabía en qué. No era el hecho de que era viernes y que este fin de semana le tocaría a él encargarse de las lecturas de la misa, ni que se arrepentía mucho de haber aceptado ser parte del comité de la organización de esta. Cuando estudias en un colegio religioso aprendes a sobrellevar esas cosas. Su estómago rugió y se preguntó si estaba mal tener más ganas de comer que de aportar ideas para la kermés de la iglesia. Incluso, más que eso, se preguntó si estaba mal tener ganas de…

—Oye, Deku idiota, pon atención —le dijo Kacchan con un tono cansado que no se parecía en nada al enérgico coscorrón que le propinó.

«Dios…» se dijo «quiero que me toque».


	6. Día 6: Mítico

Shizuo había pensado que era una reverenda estupidez el hacer un Café Mítico, o como sea que se llamara esa cosa que sus compañeros querían presentar en el festival cultural. Por eso del espíritu de la clase, el compañerismo, la presión y las amenazas, lograron que colaborara, aunque fuera sólo para acomodar los muebles.

Mientras evaluaba las probabilidades de que le llegara una combustión espontánea, escuchó el chillido de las chicas. Se enteró segundos después de que a la pulga de Izaya le había tocado el papel de Afrodita en el sorteo de los voluntarios para los disfraces. A pesar de sus quejas, la idea inicial del mini vestido para el personaje no cambió.

Con el rostro ardiendo y las hormonas alborotadas, Shizuo se dijo que tal vez ese café de mierda no una idea taaaaaaan estúpida.


	7. Día 7: Princesa (Haikyuu)

«Despiertas a las princesas con un beso» le había dicho Akiteru cuando él tenía diez años y encontró al otro acercando su cara a la de su novia dormida. Kei se puso rojo y salió corriendo de la sala.

Ahora, seis años después y con Yamaguchi medio desnudo durmiendo a su lado, no sabía por qué se acordaba de eso; Yamaguchi no era una princesa. Con eso en mente, giró sobre él y metió una rodilla entre sus muslos, para luego morder su cuello. El gemido somnoliento que recibió casi lo volvió loco.

«No es una princesa» se dijo «es mucho mejor».


	8. Día 8: Cempasúchil (Teen Wolf)

Stiles había oído alguna vez una bonita leyenda de México sobre la flor de cempasúchil. Se preguntó por qué su mente retenía un nombre tan complicado, y no cosas verdaderamente importantes. Cosas como que a veces, muy, muy a veces, cuando Derek le decía que no hiciera algo _no debía_ hacerlo.

Recordaba que la flor era el favor del dios del sol a una chica enamorada que quería reunirse con su amado muerto. Tiempo después comenzó a utilizarse para marcar el camino de las ánimas a los hogares de sus familias. Era un símbolo de amor y muerte.

Mientras los latidos del corazón de Derek se hacían cada vez más débiles bajo su palma, Stiles pensaba en un amante que se va, que no regresará; en que quisiera que cualquier deidad le diera un milagro _ahora mismo_. Las lágrimas caían mientras pensaba que lo amaba, que lo haría siempre, y que si la flor significaba algo en este momento, que no fuera el camino que lo alejaría de él.


	9. Día 9: Final (Yuri On Ice)

Yuuri no ganó la final y obviamente estaba triste por ello, pero no destrozado. Había cumplido tantas metas en el camino y conocido tantas personas increíbles que no podía estar realmente deprimido. Había estado a un paso del primer puesto.

Mientras se acercaba a Viktor con la medalla, recordó toda la travesía que habían hecho. Recordó la noche en que los anillos se deslizaron por sus pieles. Viktor lo atrapó entre sus brazos, y Yuuri pudo ver un destello de luz en su mano derecha. Se aferró a su ancha espalda, pensando también en lo que una promesa significaba.


	10. Día 10: Corona (Haikyuu)

—¡Será un funeral! —dijo Suga con el papel ganador en la mano. Un "Ehhh" colectivo resonó en el gimnasio.

El festival cultural se acercaba y se solicitó que los clubes prepararan algo especial para el segundo día. Decidieron que una obra de teatro estaría bien, de modo que sólo quedaba elegir el tema. Acordaron hacer un sorteo con las ideas de cada uno y este fue el resultado. Era una temática deprimente.

—¿De quién fue esa idea? —preguntó Tanaka con cara de matón.

—A-ah… —Yamaguchi levantó la mano con timidez—. Lo, um, lo siento… en verdad no creí que saliera.

Tanaka y Nishinoya comenzaron a acercarse a él con poses de chicos malos. Tsukishima sin embargo, se irguió detrás de Yamaguchi en todo su metro noventa y los miró con ojos retadores. Antes de que los de segundo pudieran abrir la boca contra el rubio, Daichi los detuvo con su aura negra.

—Nada de quejas, el resultado fue justo.

—Eh… podemos volver a hacerlo si quieren, no hay problema.

—No digas eso, Yamaguchi —Suga le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda—. Será divertido.

—Sí —secundó Hinata—. Es un reto ¡pero daremos lo mejor para que salga bien! —Kageyama asintió a su lado.

—¡Pido ser el muerto! —dijo Tanaka— No quiero actuar de doliente.

—Tendrás que encargarte del ataúd, entonces —le dijo Daichi.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que debería presumir mis increíbles habilidades actorales —repuso rápidamente.

—Bien, que Tanaka sea la viuda —sonrió Suga con picardía—. Asahi ¿de qué moriste?

El grandulón iba a decir que no quería estar dentro del ataúd, cuando fue interrumpido.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! —exclamó Noya— ¡Si Asahi-san es el muerto yo quiero ser la esposa!

La cara de Azumane hirvió de vergüenza, pero su corazón se preparó para el ataúd.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, equipo! —dijo el capitán— Bueno, vamos por partes: la escenografía, ¿Quién se hará cargo de la corona de flores?


	11. Día 11: Agridulce (Haikyuu)

Pese a lo que muchos creían, Tsukishima no tenía como favoritas las cosas saladas. Le gustaba mucho el pastel de fresas con crema batida y los panqueques con helado. Prefería las cosas dulces, como Yamaguchi. Del mismo modo que le gustaba el chocolate espolvoreado sobre un capuchino, le gustaban sus pecas y, al igual que la sensación del relleno de manzana en una tarta, le gustaba su lengua.

Le gustaba la sensación dulce de estar con Yamaguchi, pero había ciertos detalles agrios con esto. No era precisamente infeliz por estos, porque sabía que eran necesarios y buenos. Estaba la vez que Yamaguchi prefirió entrenar con Shimada que ir a su casa; él, aunque no lo dijera, quería que el chico lograra sus metas, aunque no viera la utilidad en ellas. Están las veces en que Yamaguchi se ve decaído porque una jugada le sale mal, pero eso lo hace esforzarse mucho más en la próxima. Están las veces en las que el rubio se lleva un regaño por no poner interés en el deporte, pero eso sólo era porque a Yamaguchi le importaba él.

Tsukishima prefería que sus bocadillos tuvieran azúcar, pero entendía que las cosas agridulces eran necesarias.


	12. Día 12: Tormenta (Haikyuu)

Hinata no sabía si Kageyama lo sabía pero no pensaba decírselo. Cabía la posibilidad de que no le interesara y lo golpeara, de que se enfadar por haberse estado fijando en esas cosas antes que en sus recepciones y lo golpeara, o que se avergonzara… y lo golpeara. Le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar en la expresión que pondría… Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, junto con cualquiera de esas reacciones vendrían esos ojos.

Hinata, un día en el que hizo enojar a Kageyama, simplemente la vio. En la profundidad de su mirada había una tormenta, una que mezclaba el azul intenso de sus ojos con los reflejos de la luz y las sombras en ellos. Hinata vio un mar embravecido y un cielo nocturno furioso, con rayos que apuntaban directo hacia él. Se le fue el aire.

No lo hacía enojar a propósito porque aunque le encantara el cuadro que se dibujaba en sus iris, le gustaba demasiado su cabeza sin chichones. Con todo y eso, se permitía verle el lado positivo a los enojos del setter y disfrutaba la vista.

Lo único que esperaba era que el otro no se tomara como una provocación enfrentar su mirada mientras despotricaba en su contra.


	13. Día 13: Luna (Haikyuu)

—Hola

Tsukishima apartó la vista de su bebida y miró al chico a su lado. Tenía una nariz respingona, una sonrisa amplia y boba, y un arquero de cabello negro con cara de pocos amigos detrás, atento a sus movimientos. No entendía por qué, él no tenía interés en atacar a un duende.

—¡Oye! —replicó— ¡Al menos contesta, maleducado!

O puede que ese chico supiera cuan desesperante era el pelirrojo frente a él, porque ahora sí se estaba planteando darle un golpe.

—¿Qué? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Oye… qué huraño…

—Mira, duendecillo, o te… —pero no pudo continuar.

—¡No soy un duende! ¡Soy un héroe! —dijo exaltado. Hizo un puchero con el que el rubio no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bufido burlón. Lo miró de hito en hito y afiló la su mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo reclutan Enanos? —remarcó la última palabra con esa mordacidad que sabía que podía desprender.

El pequeño pelirrojo infló los mofletes en indignación e ira. Tsukishima vio de reojo como el arquero empezaba a adoptar una posición de combate, aunque no sabía si era por él o por el otro. Por si acaso, llevó su mano hacia el lado de su cadera en la que estaba su espada. Una voz los interrumpió.

—Umm… Por favor, calma. Hablemos con tranquilidad sobre esto…

—¡Owww, Yamaguchi! ¡Pero este chico es un…!

El rubio no escuchó más. Miró a quién había hablado y se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes. Era un chico casi tan alto como él, con un par de centímetros extra por el mechón rebelde que se erguía en la cima de su cabeza; tenía un curioso color de cabello que contrastaba con la energía que desprendía: ataviado con una inconfundible túnica de mago, parecía querer pasar desapercibido. Justo sobre las pequeñas esporas de azúcar morena espolvoreadas en sus mejillas, habían dos profundos ojos oscuros en los que llegó a reconocer el final de su búsqueda.

Aceptó escuchar lo que el niño quería decir luego de que _Yamaguchi_ —captó su nombre a la primera— sonriera incómodo, pidiéndole a su amiguito que se tranquilizara.

Resultaron ser un grupo suicida, a su parecer: se dirigían hacia el norte para enfrentar al Rey Demonio, y les pareció una buena idea intentar arrastrarlo con ellos. «Sólo son tres» le dijo al "héroe", «¡Nos encontraremos con un amigo en el siguiente pueblo!» contestó, como si eso fuera suficiente. Apostaría a que le dijo lo mismo a los otros dos al momento de reclutarlos.

Volvió a remarcar la falta de capacidades del líder del escuadrón. Éste le contestó con efusividad que no todo se trataba de la altura y que la clave estaba en el trabajo en equipo. Tsukishima no podía estar menos interesado, lo que le daba más oportunidades de disfrutar de la expresión azorada del pecoso durante la conversación.

—Emm… —intervino Yamaguchi con timidez—. Es mera formalidad, en realidad, pero creo que deberíamos presentarnos.

Sus compañeros asintieron y se enteró de que el arquero era en realidad "Kageyama Tobio" y el pelirrojo "Hinata Shoyo".

—Yamaguchi Tadashi —sonrió levemente, mirándolo para cederle el turno.

Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, le habría dado igual, pero _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ sonreía demasiado bonito.

—…Tsukishima Kei —terminó diciendo.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se iluminaron por la sorpresa.

—¡Como la luna!

«Y en tus ojos las estrellas» pensó.

Tsukishima Kei, más por motivos egoístas que por la noble causa, aceptó unirse a la cruzada.


	14. Día 14: Caleidoscopio (Rebeldes)

—¡Mira, mira! —dijo Johnny pasándole el caleidoscopio.

Dallas se lo llevó a los ojos por puro compromiso; no le interesaba para nada, pero no podía negarle nada a Johnny cuando se veía tan feliz. Comenzó a girarlo, nada impresionado por las mezclas de colores.

—¡Es genial! ¿Verdad? —le instó emocionado.

Dallas no quería mentirle, así que le revolvió el cabello y con una sonrisa socarrona le preguntó:

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste esto?

—Un compañero de clase se lo estaba dejando en el pupitre, así que se lo alcancé, pero me dijo que lo había hecho a propósito, porque era un regalo que no le había gustado. No era tan noble como para dárselo a su hermana ni lo suficientemente valiente como para devolvérselo a su tía, así que dijo que podía quedármelo si quería.

—¿Y para qué quieres esta mierda?

Johnny, acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de Dallas, tomó el juguete y volvió a mirar por él. Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

Claro, pensó Dallas; Johnny estaría maravillado por las figuras que el aparatito mostraba. Más que eso, era el hecho de que era un regalo. Sí, porque Johnny, el bueno de Johnnycake, que vivía ignorado por sus padres y ganándose palizas, era mucho mejor que todo ese montón de mierda que era la vida, y del que Dally era parte. Johnny, el pequeño greaser con pinta de cachorro mojado, nunca sería como él. Gracias al cielo.


	15. Día 15: Crepúsculo (Boku no Hero Academi

—No… no te burles —dijo Deku.

Katsuki ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.

Deku abrió con timidez la puerta de su cuarto, dándole paso a una tentadora visión.

Habían ido a casa del nerd y este estaba sorpresivamente fogoso: se había lanzado sobre él apenas llegaron a su habitación y restregó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras asaltaba su boca con torpeza. No quería admitirlo, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa. Como pudo controló los movimientos casi frenéticos de Deku y lo miró con severidad. En realidad no tenía nada que decir, sólo no le gustaba que el otro llevara el mando, así que se obligó a pensar rápido en algo que le bajara los humos al chico. Lo próximo que salió de su boca fue «Provócame». Deku no lo entendió, o puede que sí pero que no se lo creyera. Midoriya manifestó su desconcierto. Katsuki sonrió satisfecho, «Has que lo desee» le contestó, bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos.

Deku lo sacó de la habitación azorado y pidiéndole diez minutos.

Cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta casi quince minutos después, Katsuki era recibido por Midoriya Izuku enfundado en una camisa que no le pertenecía. Una que era de él.

De dónde la había sacado, no lo sabía, pero podía reconocer la prenda como suya, del mismo modo en el que no reconocía las sensaciones que le provocaba ahora. Que le provocaría desde ese momento.

La camisa cubría apenas unos centímetros debajo de la entrepierna y apostaría a que se podía ver el inicio de sus nalgas si se volteaba. Tenía la mitad de las palmas cubiertas, contrastando con la piel expuesta de sus piernas. Pese a que Deku era más bajo que él y la prenda le quedaba algo larga, se adivinaban sus músculos bajo la tela. Katsuki recordó entonces que «Ah. Deku también se está esforzando».

—Kacchan…

No se lo dijo, pero antes de responder a su llamado ahogado tomándolo por los muslos y dirigiéndose a la cama, Bakugou Katsuki pensó que, a la luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por la ventana, Deku brillaba en dorado. Como un héroe.


	16. Día 16: Carta (Rebeldes)

Ponyboy bajó la carta y miró el techo de su habitación. «Esto es demasiado». Johnnycake nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Debía ser evidente por cómo miraba a Dally con ojos brillantes siempre, pero no. Todos ellos achacaron esto a admiración de hermano menor, puede que incluso Dallas.

Entonces, a último minuto, Johnny Cade decide que ya no quiere guardarse nada, pero como siempre, su inseguridad no lo dejaba ser del todo franco. Aun así, se las arregló para que el mensaje fuera una bofetada de realidad insinuada y, a la vez, clara como sólo él podía hacerlo. «Díselo a Dally». Le gustaría poder hacerlo.


End file.
